Dipsacus
by Reidr
Summary: Victor hait son prof de physique et d'ingénierie. Amora aime. Bruce et Tony font des conneries. Darcy change de cours. Amora pleure. Natasha vit son rêve américain. Clint promène son chien. Matt court après Froggy, qui court après le temps. Verity observe. Jessica essaye de ne pas tout foirer. Thor crie. Wade se fait petit. Peter profite. Et Loki ne regrette pas. - IronFrost établ
1. Loki - Darcy

Loki était pendu aux lèvres de son professeur. La quasi-totalité de l'amphithéâtre l'était, à vrai dire. Il faut dire que celui-ci se démenait, et que le cours de physique avancée avait quelques allures de show télévisé. On dit souvent que le premier cours est le plus difficile, surtout quand on arrive à l'université. Loki en avait fait l'expérience il y a trois heures, en sociologie. Mais M. Stark avait bougé dans tous les sens, écrivait des formules au tableau dès qu'elles étaient citées, balançait aux élèves des remarques sarcastiques et piquantes pour les dormeurs ou ceux étant trop enthousiastes, et remplis d'humour aux autres. Il était sans doute en train d'assister au cours de physique le plus vivant et énergique de sa vie. M. Stark ayant décidé de ne rien faire comme les autres, ils n'avaient pas vu le programme, comme la coutume le voudrait. Non. Il était rentré dans la grande salle –en retard- et avait, sans présentation ou explications préalables, demandé à ses élèves de lui donner les formules et propriétés qu'ils jugeaient les plus utiles. Si les débuts avaient été timides, Stark avait rapidement su les réveiller, les secouer même, et le tableau commençait maintenant à être plein. Chacun tentait de trouver un ordre d'écriture dans l'anarchie qu'était devenu l'immense panneau blanc (maintenant presque bleu et vert).

« Monsieur, je pense que quantum d'énergie n'ont rien à faire là.

-C'est élémentaire, c'est vrai. Mais développez. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'un commentaire de ce genre était fait, un débat entre élèves avait lieu. Et le professeur les regarder, bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres. Mélange de fierté et de moquerie, Loki n'en doutait pas.

Lorsque la fin de fin du cours fut annoncée, tous furent surpris.

« Bien, attendez deux minutes avant de partir. Tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas trois formules ou plus de ce tableau sont priés de se désinscrire du cours. J'en rajoute, attendez. Non, même on va dire que si deux formules ou plus vous sont inconnus ou que vous ne les maîtrisez pas, je veux plus

vous voir. J'ai chaque année droit à ceux qui pensent s'en sortir en physique avancée sans en connaître les rudiments, et croyez-moi ça m'énerve. »

Oh, c'était donc pour ça la liste qu'il avait trouvé au début de ses vacances ? Loki rit sous cape.

« Je crois que je vais changer de cours. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce putain de tableau.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de motivation, ça va passer.

-Darcy.

-Loki. »

Finalement, sa première connaissance de cette nouvelle année universitaire n'allait pas être un idiot bienpensant. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une tête brune avec un style assez particulier pour être noté. Leur rencontre ne fut, elle, pas assez particulière pour être notée : elle se limitait à « Ya quelqu'un à côté de toi ? » puis « T'as une feuille j'ai de la peinture qui a coulé partout dans mon sac » et un échange de prénom.

« Je connais personne ici. T'es mon nouvel ami. J'espère qu'il ni aura pas de tension sexuel entre nous.

-Je connais aucun étudiant avec qui j'ai envie de rester. J'ai un copain, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Elle dit que tout était plus facile avec un ami gay. Il lui certifia que non. Ils passaient devant le bureau du professeur pour se diriger vers la porte. Loki vit du coin de l'œil que ce dernier avait entendu, qu'il se retenait de rire. De discrets signes furent échangés puis Loki et Darcy quittèrent la salle.

Darcy s'avéra être particulièrement sociable puisqu'à la pause déjeuner ils mangèrent à quatre. Loki et Darcy ne partageait que leur cours de physique ensemble, il n'avait par conséquent passé que deux heures avec elle et n'avait échangé qu'à peine plus de paroles, mais c'est naturellement qu'il lui laissa la chaise à sa droite. Les deux personnes l'accompagnant se révélèrent être Clint Barton, cursus sport –Loki ne demanda pas lequel- et langues étrangères, et Matt Murdock, cursus droit. Ce dernier assura que son ami allait les rejoindre.

L'ami en question ne vint pas, mais une autre étudiante vint s'assoir aux côté de Clint rapidement. Natasha, langues étrangères, elle sortait de la salle de danse. Bien. Concis.

Loki décrocha vite de la conversation. A vrai dire, il ne fit aucun effort. Il regardait avec une attention jamais portée à un tel objet son yaourt quand une grosse main se posa sur son épaule et qu'un discours sur la joie, le contentement et la surprise dont il se serait bien passait fut clamé assez fort pour qu'on l'entende trois tables plus loin. Ils étaient à l'extérieur.

Il fut alors obligé de présenter l'élément perturbateur : Thor, médecine. Et occasionnellement, sport. Le grand blond discuta plus en douze minutes avec ses nouvelles connaissances que Loki en plus d'une heure.

Darcy lui demanda si une tension sexuelle était possible avec lui dès lors qu'il fut parti. Loki haussa les épaules : possible oui, faisable pas vraiment. Thor aimait les extrêmes.

« Il a demandé si ton déménagement s'était bien passé, et a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tu ne viennes pas vivre avec lui alors que vous étudiez au même endroit. » Natasha étant un peu près aussi bavarde que lui, alors Loki choisit de lui répondre sans méchanceté :

« Je suis son frère adoptif. Quand il est venu ici l'année dernière, il a assez mal vécu de vivre seul.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? demanda Clint au moment où Darcy lui demandait son numéro.

-Je vis chez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ton copain ?

-Oui. »

Quelques commentaires, puis la conversation dériva. Il leur en était reconnaissant. Clint faisait tout pour paraître naturel, cela l'amusa autant que Natasha.

L'heure suivante, il rencontra Victor. Ce qu'il aimait particulièrement avec ce type, c'était sa haine profonde pour Stark. Au pourquoi il répondait qu'il l'agaçait, à se croire intelligent et aimé. Loki ne s'était pas prononcé. Mais ce manque d'argument à l'encontre de leur professeur de physique (et d'ingénierie pour Victor) le fit apprécier l'individu. Victor avait, comme lui, des UV dans des matières très différentes, et sans raison apparente. Son cursus était tourné sur l'ingénierie et l'histoire. Pour Loki, c'était littérature, physique, histoire de l' art. Vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas physique aux mêmes horaires, mais il partageait une option obscure sur l'histoire de l'art –et c'est là qu'ils firent connaissance. Il appréciait l'individu. Au même titre qu'il appréciait Darcy. Et il ne doutait qu'il pourrait aisément apprécier Natasha. Sa première journée était donc bonne.

En une semaine, Victor lui fit connaître quelques-uns de ses amis. Il s'entend bien avec Clea et Leena Moran, même si cette dernière lui faisait du rentre dedans. Surtur est d'emblée jugé trop malsain. Il apparaît que Clint et Natasha sont de bonnes compagnies, et que Darcy est déterminée à faire d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Et finalement, cela ne le gêne pas beaucoup. Sa seule sortie cette semaine s'est révélée être un aller-retour campus/médiathèque de la ville avec Victor. Il passe le plus le plus clair de son temps avec Victor ou Darcy, de toute façon. Verity en serait presque jalouse. Il doit l'appeler.

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Oui, une fiction université c'est cliché. Mais .. Oui en fait voilà. Tant pis. J'écris une fiction originale assez sombre dans un univers mystique et brumeux donc c'est un peu pour compenser. J'ai plusieurs chapitres déjà écris (8 je crois) mais il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique . Si un personnage ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez juste ne pas lire son chapitre.

Et je suis ouverte aux suggestions de personnages :) Ils peuvent aussi bien venir des films que des comics. Pour le moment, on a Amora, Natasha, Bruce, Darcy (je vais essayer très fort de ne pas la rendre Mary Sue, promis), Verity, Peter Parker, et à la demande de mon Alizé que j'aime Jessica Jones avec les defenders ! Ah, et puis bien sûr Loki et Tony.

Voilà, donnez moi votre avis, que ce soit bon ou mauvais ça fait plaisir :)


	2. Jessica

Jessica avait, a un moment donné, foiré quelque chose. Elle se demandait quoi et quand, mais elle avait foiré quelque chose. Se retrouver un samedi matin dans un salon de thé en compagnie des amis de Trish était une punition digne d'une grosse connerie. Que Trish ne lui ait pas dit qu'elles ne seraient pas seules montre que ce n'est pas une question d'équilibre. Qu'elle est en plus demandait à Luke de venir, Luke qu'elle n'a aperçu que peu de fois, prouve que tout ceci était prémédité. Et tous discutent de leur première semaine de fac. Les seules personnes présentes n'y allant étant Luke et elle-même, ils se retrouvent rapidement à côté. Dans un silence gênant.

« Leur bière est chaude.

-Tu bois à 10h. Ils n'ont pas anticipé. »

Bien. La première tentative de briser la glace est un échec. Claire les regarde du coin de l'œil, et fait des signes qu'elle pense discrets à Trish. Elles ont dû oublier qu'ils n'avaient plus 14 ans.

« Alors, Jess', Trish m'a dit que tu avais ouvert ton cabinet de détective privé ! »

Danny était toujours trop enthousiaste, et se croyait l'ami de tous. Il suffisait de voir le visage gênée de sa frangine et de Matt pour comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi traîné des gens pour les sociabiliser.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et oui. Tu as une affaire pour moi ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être. Ca doit être plus sympa que Doreen, qui se tape du baby-sitting.

-Elle fait ça pour payer son loyer et cumule avec la fac. C'est pas comparable. »

Trish lui fait les gros yeux, sûrement pour lui dire d'être plus sympas. Elle n'en a aucune envie.

« Et toi Luke, ton bar marche bien ?

-Demande à Matt et Froggy, j'ai l'impression qu'ils y passent tout leur Week-End !

-Vous n'avez rien à travailler en droit ? »

Elle avait envie de crier qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se côtoyer sous prétexte qu'ils étaient originaires de mêmes quartiers ou de quartiers voisins. Elle avait envie de frapper celle qui parlait trop fort, celui qui la regarder avec pitié, et celui qui jugeait son verre du regard. Elle cacher en permanence ses poings sous ses mitaines, en ce moment.

« J'ai rencontré des gens, cette semaine. Des gens intéressant, j'entends.

-Tu t'es décroché de Froggy plus de quinze minutes, Matt ?

-Clint dit qu'il te connaît, Danny.

-Clint Barton ? Ouais, on est dans le même dojo depuis des années ! Un bon type. Ton verre est plus à gauche, Matt. Non, pas autant. »

Si elle faisait un effort, elle savait pourquoi certains continuaient de se voir. Ils n'étaient pas tous très amis avant l'université, certains se parlaient à peine et Luke, Mysty et Danny n'était même pas dans le même établissement qu'eux. Mais chacun comblait un besoin. Ils traînaient ensemble par pur intérêt. Jessica n'y avait aucun intérêt.

« Hey, voici l'homme dont on parle !

-On parle toujours de moi.

-Ouais, on se demande toujours comment tu peux suivre droit.

-Moi je ne suis pas de filière aux débouchées obscures. Peut importe. Voici Karen. »

Super. Une nouvelle fille. Perdue. Elle a l'air tellement perdue et fragile .. Elle s'assoit spontanément à côté de Matt, et le sourire qu'ils échangent brièvement montre qu'ils connaissent depuis peu mais s'entendent. Ils l'ont sans doute repêché parce qu'ils sont des gens bien. Matt et Froggy, l'un est trop sérieux et l'autre trop lourd, inséparables et indissociables, tellement gentils. Et des gens bien. Il en manque certainement, à New-York.

Parce que personne ne sait tenir sa langue et tous sont curieux, ils se présentent et posent des questions. Puis leur soif de nouveauté est assouvie alors ils passent à autre chose et la conversation insipide continue.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Tu restes avec eux parce que tu as besoin de rester en contact avec ta génération, avec des jeunes normaux alors que toi tu travailles déjà. Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire pareil ?

-S'il te plait. Pas à moi. Tu détestes ce genre de réunion.

-D'accord Luke. Pourquoi on ira directement parler de ça de chez moi ? »

Finalement, c'était plus simple qu'elle ne pensait. Restait à espérer que Malcom n'était pas chez elle.

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Bien, à la demande d'Alzem, voici Jessica Jones et les defenders. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais creuser de ce côté là, je présume que se sera à vous de me le dire :)

Encore une fois : ouverte aux suggestions de personnages !

Une review raffraîchit la bière de Jessica.


	3. Message

Désolée si vous attendiez à la suite ..

C'est juste un message pour dire que je déménage sur ao3 (pseudo Reidr), donc la suite sera disponible sur ce site la semaine prochaine.

Voilà, bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
